


He Came Back

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Eternal Destiny's 'Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai' challenge. It won 2nd place! Inspired by a college experience with a ouija board. Let's just say I will never touch one again! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Came Back

An intrepid group made their way across the darkened campus to the woods that surrounded the edges. A night of drinking and dares led to an ill-advised trip to a hidden, off campus cemetery. Carrying an ouija board, the group was determined to contact the spirit world.

The dare started because Inuyasha didn't believe in spirits. Kagome and Miroku argued against his cynicism. Both grew up in spiritual households and firmly believed in the existence of the world beyond. Sango chose to stay out of the argument but when the dare was made, she gamely went along with it.

Entering the tiny cemetery, the drunken bravado was starting to wear off. Inuyasha led everyone to a flat gravestone and place the board down. Inuyasha smirked at his best friend and girlfriend.

  


“You are afraid now? Back in the dorm, you were talking shit!”

Kagome stammered for a moment. “Maybe we were being hasty. This really isn't right.”

Inuyasha leaned into Kagome's face. “Just admit I'm right and we can leave right now.” His violet eyes practically danced with victory.

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha. She was not one to back down from a direct challenge.

“Let's get started!”

The four gathered around the board. Each person placed two fingers on the planchette and Kagome started asking questions.

“Is there anyone here?”

The planchette began to move towards the `yes' in the corner of the board. Inuyasha jumped and removed his hand.

“You are moving that! This is a trick!”

Everyone shushed Inuyasha and he reluctantly put his hand back. Miroku decided to ask the next question.

“Who are you?”

There was a long pause, then the planchette began to move and spell:

  
_O-N-I_   


As this point, everyone removed their hands and stepped back. They all looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Miroku was the first to speak.  
“Maybe we should stop.”

Sango and Kagome quickly agreed but Inuyasha refused. He was not going to let a children's game scare him.

“You bought me out here to prove a point. That meant nothing.”

Kagome trembled with fear. “Look, let's just finish this and get out of here. I'm starting to get creeped out.”

  


Everyone went back to the board. This time Sango asked the question.

“What do you want with us?”

The board again vibrated and the planchette moved.

  
_R-E-B-I-R-T-H_   


They all looked at each other. Inuyasha was the one to break the silence this time.

“One last question, then we're gone.”

Everyone nodded, the drunken bravery having fled in face of real fear. It was Inuyasha's turn to ask a question.

“How do you want to be reborn?”

The planchette moved quickly this time.

  
_Y-O-U_   


Sango and Kagome screamed. Miroku knocked the board to the ground.

“We are leaving right now.” Grabbing Sango's hand, Miroku began moving towards the gate of the cemetery. Kagome was right behind them when suddenly she realized that Inuyasha was not with her. Turning around, Kagome saw that Inuyasha was not behind them.

“Guys, where did Inuyasha go?”

Miroku stopped. “What do you mean? He was right behind you.”

Kagome began to feel her heart thump. “Well, he's not here now!”

Miroku yelled across the cemetery. “Inuyasha! Come on out! This has gone too far!”  


  


All three of them were chilled to the bone by the low sound of a growl.

Sango began to panic. “What in the hell was that?”

Miroku grabbed both of the girls. “Come on, we are getting out of here. I don't want to play this game any more with Inuyasha.”

The three of them began walking quickly. They had just passed out of the cemetery gate, when they heard the growl again. Logic left them and they started running into the woods. It was a little over a mile from the cemetery to the campus and once they made it to campus they would be safe. Of course, then they could think of killing Inuyasha for playing such a mean spirited trick on them.

Suddenly the growl sounded very close behind the trio. Kagome's chest burned from the running and she just wanted to stop and rest but fear kept her moving. All of a sudden, she felt strong hands grab her from behind and before she could scream, Kagome found herself being taken in the opposite direction of campus. In the dark, she struggled with her captor. At some point, she was unceremoniously dropped on the ground and as the moonlight shone through the trees, Kagome saw who had grabbed her. He had burning red eyes with golden flashes, silver hair and dog-ears. His face was twisted in a vicious snarl and he had razor-like claws that he used to rip the clothes from her body. Fighting the demon, Kagome began screaming.

“Inuyasha! Please, Inuyasha! Help me!”

The next words she heard chilled her to the bone.

“He won't be back until I come back.”

Kagome screamed and screamed, her mind going black as the demon drove his hard shaft into her.

~~oOo~~

 

Kagome was found in the wood, nude, bruised and bloodied. She had been used several times by the demon. Inuyasha was found three days later wandering and babbling incoherently, his body covered with bloody scratches. Both were hospitalized and after medical treatment and analysis both were on the road to recovery. In the back of her mind, Kagome couldn't help but wonder...where had Inuyasha been? She was afraid to mention it but she often thought about how demon wasn't seen again but Inuyasha was suddenly found. Six weeks later, a happy surprise greeted the couple…Kagome was pregnant.

~~oOo~~

  


“Hurry, Inuyasha! It's time!” Kagome panted the way she had learned in her Lamaze classes. Inuyasha rushed to gather the suitcase Kagome packed for the hospital. He nearly dropped everything when Kagome gave a loud groan and doubled over in pain. Quickly, he hustled her into the car and they took off, racing to get to the hospital.

After the initial shock, Kagome and Inuyasha were thrilled about being parents. Neither could remember clearly what happened in the woods and the friends chose not to discuss it with anyone. Only Miroku had attempted to broach the possibilities once Kagome announced her pregnancy but it upset Kagome so much that it was never brought up again. Now, as labor pains ripped through her body, the demon's words suddenly came back.

  


 

  


_'He won't come back until I come back'  
_  


  


Kagome couldn't help thinking. _`Did he really come back?'_  


  


~~oOo~~

  


Everyone was gathered in the delivered room. Kagome screamed and pushed with Inuyasha holding her hand. Suddenly, a nurse screamed and fainted. The doctor had her removed from the room but Kagome and Inuyasha could see the shock on his face. Kagome gave a final push and she heard the cries of her baby. After the baby was examined, reluctantly, the doctor bought the infant to the parents.  


  


“It's a boy.” The doctor proclaimed in a whisper.

Inuyasha beamed proudly. However, when the doctor handed him the infant, Inuyasha face paled and giving the baby back to the doctor, he sat down in a chair with a look of fear and shock on his face.  


  


Worriedly, Kagome watched Inuyasha.

“Is something wrong with my baby?”

Kagome reached up to hold her son. As she moved the blanket back, she began to scream. He was a beautiful boy…with silver hair, golden eyes with red flashes and tiny razor-clawed hands. Before she fainted, Kagome realized in horror,  


  


_`He came back._ _'_  



End file.
